Action Leaper
by SuperNova
Summary: Will Alex die in three days, or will Sam be able to save him? An Action Man/ Quantum Leap crossover
1. Default Chapter

Title:Action leaper   
Sam Beckett leaped into his newest person. He appeared to be  
in the middle of a motorcycle race in a city. There were a few people  
behind him but only one person in front of him. The guy in front was  
wearing a blue and orange suit. He could see that he was almost at  
the finish line when he bumped into something and lost control of the   
motorcycle. He got thrown off the motorcycle and landed on the pavement.   
He could hear the announcer,"And the race finishes with Alex Mann in first,  
Lucas Fujika in second, and Christine Jeigo in third."  
"Oh boy," Sam said as he got up from the ground.   
  
*************************************  
When the blue light faded Brandon Caine found himself in a white room.  
The door opened and a man wearing a yellow suit and a black tie came in.   
"Hello, my name is Al Calavicci. It appears that you'll staying with  
us for a while".   
"Great," Brandon responded, "I've been abducted by aliens. And horribly  
dressed at that".   
"What do you mean, horribly dressed?" Al said, annoyed. "This is very  
stylish. And we're not aliens."   
"I don't think a human could dress like that"   
Al ignored him. " We need your name and the year."   
"Why do you need my name?" Brandon asked.   
"That's confidential," Al said. Brandon frowned   
"Well, maybe my name is confidential" br  
Jeez, Al thought to himself, this is going to be a long leap.   
  
**************************************  
"Brandon, are you all right?" Alex asked as he came over.  
"Yeah," Sam said as he stood up.   
"What happened?"   
"Um," Sam said, Rapidly searching for an excuse. "I just got a little   
distracted." He immediately regretted it. It would only make the other person  
more concerned.   
"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked again.   
"Yes. Stop asking." Sam replied. Where's Al? he thought to himself. br  
"Alright. Hey, what do you say you, me and the gang get pizza for dinner?" br  
"That's fine," Sam responded as he followed Alex.  
***************************************  
Sam analyzed the situation. My name is Brandon. The athlete across   
from me is Alex. The redhead is Fidget. The guy next to her is Grinder.  
As for the blue-haired guy, I don't know.   
"Want some more soda, Rikki?" Fidget asked. Thanks Fidget, Sam said mentally. br  
He took a bite of his pizza. He didn't really feel like eating. He  
ate just enough to fool the others.   
"This pizza tastes great!" Fidget exclaimed.   
" It should. This is the best place in town" Grinder responded. He looked  
at Brandon. "Don't you agree, Brandon?"   
"Yes, it is very good." Sam replied, wondering if Grinder suspected anything. The  
other had been looking at him oddly ever since he leaped.   
He took another bite of his pizza. Soon the pizza was gone and they were   
preparing to leave. Sam and Grinder got out last.   
  
*************************************  
On Big Air, Sam sat on his bunk. The plane was on autopoliot and the group  
was doing their own. Fidget was going over the tapes from the race,  
Alex was talking to someone named Grey, Rikki was doing manager stuff,  
and Grinder was doing something in the cockpit. He noticed an iguana   
staring at him from the opposite bunk. Must be a pet, he thought.   
He reached toward to pet it. The iguana hissed and without warning,  
bit his finger, hard. Sam drew his hand back while the iguana jumped off  
the bed. It hissed at him again and ran off to the cockpit. Sam looked  
at his finger. It was bleeding.   
"Don't you just love iguanas?" a voice next to him said. Sam jumped.   
"Al! I thought I said never to sneak up on me like that."   
"I think you should put something on your finger. It's bleeding  
pretty bad." br  
"Forget the finger. Why am I here?" Sam asked. Al looked at his handlink.  
"Well, in a few days Alex Mann dies in a fire."   
"What? What fire?"  
"He dies in his old high school. Vallentino High School. It was closed  
for remodeling. He was the only one in there."   
" But why would he be in a closed building?" Sam asked.  
"Ziggy is searching for details. It should be ready in the morning." Al replied  
"Al right. Keep me posted," Sam said. With that Al disappeared through the holo-  
door.   
  
********************************  
Fidget was just finishing up when Vinnie jumped on her shoulder.  
He hissed and nuzzled her.   
"Did ya miss me, Vinnie?" She said to her pet. Vinnie just curled  
around her neck. She got up from her seat to stretch a little. She noticed  
Vinnie had a little blood in his mouth. She checked, but there were no cuts  
in his mouth. Alex walked into the cockpit.   
"Hey Grinder, could you fly us to Grey's cabin? He says there something   
in the amp equation that I should see."   
" No problem, A-man," Grinder responded. Rikki suddenly appeared.  
"Alex, in case you've forgotten, WE HAVE A COMPETITION IN THREE DAYS!"  
"Hey, relax. It will only be for a day. We'll be back in California in  
plenty of time," Alex responded. Rikki didn't look convinced. Alex  
was going to say something more when he noticed something.  
"Hey, where's Brandon?"   
"Wasn't he on his bunk?" Fidget asked.   
"No, I looked there," Rikki said. br  
"Maybe he's in the bathroom," Fidget offered.   
  
**********************************  
Sam cleaned his finger. He drained the sink of the bloody water.   
"Geez, that was a lot of blood," he mumbled.   
"What happened?" A voice asked behind him. Sam turned to see Alex.   
"Um, it's just a little cut."   
"Well, we're making a change of plans and heading to Grey's cabin.   
Something in the amp equation he wants me to see." Alex turned back the other  
way. " Probably has something to do with Dr. X again" Sam heard him mumble.   
Amp equation? Dr. X? Something told him Alex was not just an athlete.   
  
**********************************  
It didn't take long to get to Grey's cabin. Immediately, Alex and Grey  
had gone off to talk. Fidget, Rikki and Grinder went inside to find   
something to do. Sam stayed outside. Al appeared next to him.   
"Nice place here. Reminds me of summer camp."   
"Al, did you get anything new?"   
"As a matter of fact, I did. Alex may not have been alone."  
"Two people died in the fire?"   
"No! Alex was the only one. I told you that."   
"But you said-"   
"What I meant was that Alex may have had some company before the fire."  
Sam looked at Al for moment.   
"So..."   
"Alex may have been murdered." Al finished. Sam shook his head.   
"Who would want to kill Alex? Wait. Al, I want you to search the database  
for anyone named Dr.X." Al shrugged.   
"Dr. X? Hmmm, nice name. Very friendly. Why him?" Al asked.  
"I heard Alex mention him. I believe they've crossed paths before."  
"Interesting." Al punched up the holo-door. "Very Interesting. I'll  
tell you what I find." He left.   
Sam stood alone for a minute, then decided to take a walk around.  
He never knew that there was two people watching him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Fidget and Grey watched as Brandon finished talking to himself  
and left. Fidget turned to Grey with a look of concern.   
"What do you think?" She asked. Grey shook his head.   
"I don't know."   
"Could it be a side affect from the cloning?"   
"It shouldn't be, But I'll keep an eye on him."   
  
******************************  
Grey was waiting when Sam returned form his walk.   
"Brandon, can I talk to you?" Grey asked, gesturing up the stairs.   
"Sure. What do you want to talk about." Sam replied nervously. He   
followed Grey into the cabin and in a back room. It contained a   
cabinet and a few shelves. On the cabinet were a few medical supplies  
such as needles and bandages. This made Sam even more nervous. He   
wondered if Grey suspected he wasn't really Brandon.   
"I wanted to say, Fidget and I overheard you earlier today." Grey  
started. "We didn't hear what you were saying but we were concerned."  
Sam nodded. He tried to think of a way to distract him from this.  
"I know. I've just being feeling kind strange lately. But I don't think  
it's anything to be worried about." He said, hoping that would do. From  
now on he would have be careful while talking to Al.   
"Well, I just wanted to be sure. Also, I'd like to take a blood sample."  
Sam paled.   
"That really isn't necessary." He said. Grey frowned.   
"I think differently. There shouldn't be any side effects from the cloning  
but it does require monitoring from time to time. You were the first it's been  
done on." Grey picked a needle. Sam was stunned by the comment.  
"Sure." He said absently. Cloning? Sam thought to himself. First this X guy, now   
this. Who are these people?   
Sam felt a prick in his arm and then remembered he didn't want a blood sample taken.  
It was too late to say anything, because Grey was already finished.  
"Now, I'll just compare this to a earlier sample." He said. Sam shook nervously.  
I only hope we have the same blood type, Sam wished. Sam wasn't in Brandon's body,  
he only looked like him. Whenever he leaped into a person, he was surrounded by a  
aura/image of that person. Sort like a hologram. The only things that could see  
him in his true form were small children and animals.  
Al, where are you? He thought.   
"I suspected something was wrong." Grey said. Sam gasped, but decided to play  
dumb until he was certain Grey found out.   
"What's wrong? Am I sick?" Grey turned around and stared at him. Sam didn't  
back down.   
"There's nothing wrong with you. You're in perfect health." Grey responded.  
"That's a relief." Sam said. Grey continued to stare at him.   
"I noticed your blood type is A. The previous sample showed type O."  
"The record could be wrong." Sam stated.   
"I did that test myself." Sam sighed. There was no use in denying it.  
"So, what are you going to do?" Grey took out another needle. This one was full.  
"First things first. Tell me who you are."   
"And if I don't?" Sam asked.   
"You can tell me here and now; or later, drugged and in front of everyone." Grey said calmly.  
"All right. My name is Sam Beckett, and I a scientist for a government project called 'Project  
Quantum Leap.' I didn't choose to be Brandon and I don't know how long I'll be here."   
"So, where is Brandon?" Grey asked.   
"At the chamber. That's where all the people I leapt into go. He's in good hands." Grey raised   
his eyebrows.   
"Leap?" Sam chuckled.   
"It's a term my friend came up with. I leap into a person and try to fix what went wrong."  
"How do you know what went wrong?" Grey asked, then thought of something. "Why are you here?"  
Sam sighed.   
"Because in a few days, Alex will die."   
"What?" Grey whispered.   
"That's what I'm here to prevent. And I'm going to need your help." Sam said.  
"With what?"   
"I need to know who this Dr. X is." Sam replied. Grey stared at him for  
a few minutes.   
"Very well," He started. "I'll tell you everything you need to know about X  
and the Council of Doom.   
  
*************************************************  
  
Hours later they were back on the plane and on their way to the next race.  
Alex sat with Grinder and Rikki watching the TV. But Alex was focusing on the conversation he  
had with Simon Grey earlier.   
  
'The Amp factor is acting wildly. I no idea what's causing it.' Grey had said.   
  
Beside Alex, Rikki started laughing at something on the TV.   
"Did you see that? I can't believe the guy just did that!" He said to no one in particular.   
Grinder chuckled as well.  
  
'But I do know that a few days ago it was indicating a new threat.'   
  
Rikki stood up as soon as the program went to commercial. He looked at his watch   
"It's already past seven? I didn't even have dinner yet." he looked at Grinder.   
"Did you?   
  
'I believe it may be predicting your own death.'  
  
Grinder shook his head and stood up to join Rikki, leaving Alex alone.  
Alex didn't move, not noticing that Rikki and Grinder had left.   
"I won't die." He said to himself. "I won't." 


	3. Chapter 3

Alex sat up in his bed and checked his watch. Seven AM.   
  
Looking around at the bunks, he determined that Grinder and Rikki were  
  
already awake.   
  
'I should get up too before Rikki comes in and starts complaining.'   
  
He stood up and left the room, stopping by Brandon's room on the way to  
  
the kitchen. He peers in, and chuckles softly at the sight of Brandon   
  
sleeping halfway off the bunk.   
  
Sam stirrs when he hears a sound. He jumps slightly when he realizes   
  
there was somebody else in the room. He slid off the bed and landed   
  
on the cold floor. He looked up to see Alex, standing over him.   
  
"Um...good morning" Sam said uncertainly. Alex smiled and kneeled down. br  
  
"Are you going to lay on the floor all morning? We have things to do, you  
  
know..."   
  
Sam blinked, and quickly got to his feet.   
  
"What things?"   
  
"The race today, and interviews before and after." Alex steals a glance   
  
to the hall. "If Rikki ever found out you forget the schedule, he'd never stop  
  
complaining. "   
  
Chuckling a bit, he lead Brandon out the hall towards the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, breakfast is calling."   
  
Sam don't resist when Alex nudges him towards the kitchen, seeing Grinder  
  
and Rikki there already eating.   
  
"What is for breakfast?" Sam said as he approached the table. Rikki didn't  
  
even look up form the newspaper he was reading.   
  
"Same as always. A nice, big bowl of cereal. Your choice of brand."  
  
Sam blinked, wondering where the cereal even was. He was rescued when Alex  
  
opened a cupboard and took out two cereal boxes. One was Cocoa pebbles and  
  
the other was Chex. Alex set the chex down in front of him and poured the   
  
Cocoa pebbles into a bowl for himself. Sam poured himself a bowl as well  
  
and sat next to Alex. He nudged him, whispering so Rikki wouldn't hear.  
  
"What time is the race and where is it?"   
  
*************************************  
  
Sam wanders into the kitchen later that day, a few hours before the race was to begin.  
  
Rikki was there, doing something on the laptop. Rikki looked up at Sam for  
  
just a minute.  
  
"Hey. Getting ready for the race?" He asked.  
  
"Um...yes. But I'm going to out for a while." Sam said as he backed away.  
  
Rikki waves at him.  
  
"Just be back in time for the race." Sam doesn't reply as he strolls  
  
down the open ramp. He walks away from the clearing Big Air landed on   
  
and just headed in a random direction. He hope Al would appear again and give him   
  
some help.  
  
After twenty minutes of walking aimlessly, he walks into a convience  
  
store. There was only one or two other people in the place, including  
  
the clerk. Heading straight to the back, he picked a 20 ounce cup   
  
and poured some coffee into it. He paid and headed back outside.   
  
He paused for a minute, realizing he had no idea where he was. He didn't even  
  
remember which direction he had come in. Making a decision, he chose  
  
the street to his right, cursing himself for not paying attention to where  
  
he was going.  
  
Ten minutes of walking in the direction he had chosen didn't bring any closer  
  
to the plane or any familer buildings. He tried backtracking to the   
  
convience store he entered earlier.  
  
***********************************  
  
Rikki paced around the conference room. Alex was already getting changed  
  
for the race, but he hadn't seen Brandon anywhere. Alex come out and watched  
  
Rikki for minute.  
  
"Um...anything wrong, Rik?" Rikki stoped pacing at glared at Alex.  
  
"Yes! It's ten minutes before the race and Brandon is nowhere to be found!"  
  
Alex blinked.  
  
"You don't know where he is?"   
  
"He went for a walk a while ago, but I thought he would be back by now!   
  
I swear, if he..." Alex put a hand on Rikki's shoulder.  
  
"Calm down. If he's not in this race, it's not the end of the world. I just hope  
  
he's allright" Rikki sighs and nods.  
  
"You better get out there or Masters will get pissed." Rikki said.  
  
Alex smiles and tries to lightnen Rikki's mood.  
  
"Masters would get pissed if his shoelances were untied." Rikki grimanced  
  
and shook his head.   
  
"Just get out there..." Alex grinned and stuck his tongue out at Rikki  
  
before leaving for the track.  
  
Rikki stood still for a minute, thinking about what to do. Just then  
  
his cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up off the table and answered  
  
it.  
  
"This is Rikki Syngh-Baines."   
  
Sam hesitated, then spoke.  
  
"Um...it's me."  
  
"Brandon!" Rikki screamed into the phone. "Where are you? Why aren't you  
  
here?!" Sam winced.  
  
"Sorry. I'm sort of...lost."  
  
Rikki stares blankly at the wall ahead.   
  
"Lost." He repeated.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"In the town you grew up in."  
  
"Yes....."   
  
"Brandon?"   
  
Sam waited for a minute before replying, almost afraid of  
  
what Rikki would say next.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're an idiot."  
  
***********************************  
  
Alex leaned against his pillow and took a break form answering fanmail.  
  
He could hear Rikki even through the door of his quarters. He shook  
  
his head, grateful that he wasn't in Brandon's shoes right now. Right  
  
now Brandon was banned from even leaving the plane for the next two weeks.  
  
And it sounded like Rikki wasn't even close to finishing. He sighs and  
  
turns on his laptop. Now was a good time as ever to respond to fanmail.  
  
He opened the first message in the mailbox. After reading half of it,  
  
he realized it wasn't from a fan. He stared at the screen, unable to   
  
believe his eyes. Making a decision, he turned off the computer and walked   
  
out to the kitchen. He noticed Grinder sitting at the table.  
  
"Hey, Grinder." Alex greeted him. Grinder nodded back.   
  
"A-man." Alex glanced at the door of Brandon's room, where Rikki was still  
  
yelling.   
  
"So, anything new?" Alex said as he gestured to the door. Grinder simpley  
  
shook his head.  
  
"I stopped listening half an hour ago."  
  
Aex shrugs.  
  
"Anyway, I'm going out. Tell Rikki I'll be back later tonight. And I won't  
  
get lost." Grinder chuckles a bit and waves.  
  
"I will. Have fun." 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stretched while walking into the kitchen. Rikki had finally let   
  
him go for the night. He yawned and sat down, noticing Grinder.  
  
"Um..hey, Grinder." Grinder gave him a small grin.  
  
"Hey. So, Rikki's finished?" Sam nodded.  
  
"He is."  
  
"Do I even want to know?"  
  
"No." Sam looked around. "Where's Alex?"  
  
"He went out." Sam looked at him.  
  
"Where." Grinder shrugged.  
  
"He didn't say." Sam blinks, then sighs. He looks to Rikki's door,   
  
then back to Grinder.   
  
"I'm going to look for him. Don't tell Rikki." He rushes past and exits  
  
though the cargo bay. Grinder stared after him.  
  
*******************************  
  
Alex entered his old high school, wondering why Jennifer wanted   
  
to meet here. Why did she want to meet him anyway? They broke up  
  
ages ago. Only curiousity brought him here.  
  
"Hello?" He called out, receiving no reply.  
  
He looked at the gym. It was dusty and full of un-used boards.  
  
He heard the school was being remodeled, but being here was strange.  
  
"Welcome back, Alex..." a voice echoed.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?"br  
  
A woman came out of the shadows, along with two men. The woman had  
  
short blonde hair and wasn't very tall. The two had a darker shade  
  
then the woman and were only a bit taller then the lady. The only  
  
thing Alex knew was that Jennifer wasn't present among them.  
  
"Who are you? Where's Jennifer?" Alex said.   
  
"She's not here. She didn't contact you, I did." The woman replied calmy.  
  
Alex frowned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The woman smiled, winking at him.  
  
"Because we have unfinished business, my dear Alex. You may not remember  
  
me but we have a lot of history together."  
  
Alex tensed, not knowing what she was talking about or was planning.  
  
He backed toward the exit.  
  
"Whatever. I'll be going now."  
  
The woman didn't show any emotion as she whipped out a handgun and shot  
  
off a warning, the bullet coming very near Alex. Alex froze in his tracks.br  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you go quite yet."  
  
*******************************  
  
Sam walked though the streets, calling Al's name and ignoring the glance of other people.   
  
He sighed, stopping to take a break. Where was Al?  
  
"Sam, bad news. Alex is in the high school and will die in the next two hours."  
  
Sam jumped, the whirled to face him.  
  
"AL...stop doing that! Alex is at the school?"  
  
Al nodded.  
  
"Yes. You have to get there now!"  
  
Sam looked around, then back at Al.   
  
"Um...How do I get there?"  
  
********************************  
  
Sam cautiously entered the building, looking around and seeing no one around. It looked like he  
  
was in the cafeteria, though it was completly empty. Near the left corner was a double  
  
door with the word Gym over it. That was were Al said Alex was. He slowly opened one of the  
  
doors, peering around. Sure enough, Alex was there, talking to a group of people. Two men and   
  
a woman.  
  
The woman was holding a gun in her hand, but didn't seem to be threatening Alex at the moment.  
  
After a few more words, the woman turned to the men and said something. They then ganged on Alex, grabbing   
  
his arms and making him kneel in front of the woman. She held the gun to his forehead.  
  
Sam pushed the door open and started running toward them. He tackled the woman before she could fire, pinning her to the  
  
ground. The men moved to help her, but Alex brushed loose and westled with one of them. The other guy took out his own  
  
gun, shooting at Alex. Alex was hit in the shoulder and thrown off the first guy. The other then aimed it at Sam.  
  
Sam sighed and got off the woman, watching as she stood up.   
  
"Well...so Alex's friend showed up. We get to kill them both." 


	5. Chapter 5

Alex glared at the woman.  
  
"Who are you and why do you want to kill us?"  
  
The woman returned the glare.  
  
"If you must know, my name is Tara Rusch. My brothers, Toby and Quinn."  
  
Quinn took this moment to speak up.  
  
"You ruined the greatest oppunitity we had going for ourselves. That is why you will die tonight."  
  
Alex blinks.  
  
"What did I do to you? I never met you before!" he asked.  
  
Tara looked down at him.  
  
"Perhaps not now, but in the future we know each quite well."  
  
Alex stared, not beleiving what she might be saying. But then again, stranger things have happened, haven't they?  
  
"You...you mean...your're from the future?"  
  
Tara nodded, grinning slighty.   
  
Alex frowned.  
  
"But...what exactly did I do..?"  
  
Tara shook her head.  
  
"Enough talk. It is time to die. But since your friend showed up..we might have to change our plans..."  
  
Tara looked at her brothers.  
  
"We burn the place."  
  
Toby and Quinn simply nodded, both of them picking a gasoline container they left against the wall. without a word, they sprayed the liquid on just about everything around them.  
  
"I COuld have simply shot the both of you," Tara started, "But this seems so much better."  
  
She pulled out a book of matches from her pocket. As she lit the match and threw it on the ground Sam tackled her, since all of them had lowered thier guns in order to light the fire.  
  
Alex lept up, punching Toby in the stomach, then knocking Quinn to the ground. He snatched both guns, though using only one to aim at Toby and Quinn.   
  
"Don't move," Alex commanded. "No need to make this more diificult then it already is. Brandon, you doing ok over there?" He asked without diverting his gaze.  
  
Sam looked at Alex after knocking Tara's own gun halfway across the floor.  
  
"Yeah...but the fire is spreading fast. We should get out of here and call the fire department."  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
"We will." He confirmed.  
  
Keeping his attention to the brothers, he continued with one last question.  
  
"Allright. So tell me, what did I do in the future? I want to know."  
  
Toby glared at him.  
  
"We were- will be- members of the council of doom. We were finally founding our ture potential when you defeated him and the council disbanded."  
  
Alex windened his eyes in shock.  
  
"I...do eventually defeat him?" Alex was pleased to hear this. He had started to wonder is he and X would be locked in a stale-mate for the end of time...  
  
Tara growled, and stood up, reaching into her clothes and whipped out another gun. The one she was saving the the worst possible moment. It wasn't like any other gun any person would had seen before. It was a silver color, with a long handle and a wide barrel, though it didn't look like it shot bullets. It looked...futuristic, if anything.  
  
"Enough!" She shouted angerily.  
  
Aiming at Alex, she fired only once, but it was enough as what seemed to a be a burst of white energy flew though the air and almost exploded as it hit Alex. Alex was knocked some feet away and landed to the ground unconious. Toby and Quinn were close enough to be hit as well. Tara stared at, not expecting it to knock out her brothers as well. She aimed it back at Sam when she noticed a movement from him.  
  
Without another word, Tara shot Sam, smiling when it knocked him off his feet and several feet away. But this time it left him concious. He phased a little, then somewhow morphed into a diiferent man, from Tara's point of view. "What the..." She mumbled while staring at the new man.   
  
Sam blinked, feeling a stange sensation ripple though his body. What was that? He glanced to his hands, but he didn't see the hands he had the last four days. They were his own, older and slighty wrinkling, hands. But, how could that be? Had the energy blast somehow eliminated the appearance of Brandon, leaving his true self? From the way Tara was looking at him, it seemed that was the case.  
  
"You see me. The real me."  
  
Tara could only nod at that, temperaily losing the ability to speak. Sam sighed.  
  
"Short story, I'm also from the future. But by a different method then yours, I assume. I travel back in time by 'replacing' a person for a short time. I take thier-"  
  
Tara interrupted him.  
  
"Thier appearance, thier memories...the rest of the world thinks you're them." She finished, Then grinned. "We did it the exact same way."  
  
Now Sam stared.  
  
"How?"  
  
"You've been in the past for a long time. Some details and information about your project has been...'released' to certain others. We recreated that."  
  
Sam shook his head, not beleiving that his group...his 'friends' would ever do that. But then how else would would she know?  
  
"Allright...so you know. But that doesn't change the fact that half the building is in flames. None of us have much time. You could either kill Alex and I, or we could work together and save your brothers and Alex."  
  
Tara gazed at him for a minute, then nodded. She hid the gun again and went over to Toby, dragging him out by his feet, since she was unable to pick him up.  
  
Sam, on the other hand, had no problem draping Alex over his shoulders. He looked at Tara, stuggling with her brother. He debated helping her...finally deciding to get Alex outside before he did. Sam raced outside as fast as he can while carrying a person. Once a good distance away, he gently lowered Alex to the soft ground.   
  
Alex stirred, blinked his eyes opened, and looked up at Sam.  
  
"..Who are you?" Alex asked weakly.  
  
Sam shook his head, then smiled broadly and shrugged.  
  
"Just...a passerby. Saw you were in trouble and tried to help out."  
  
Alex groaned, trying to sit up.  
  
"There are other people in the gym..."  
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"I know. Just rest here for a minute. I'll get everyone out. I promise."  
  
Without wanting for a response from the other man, Sam ran back into the gym intrance, where Tara was still trying to drag one of her brothers out. He immediatly picked the unconsious guy up and took him a different location where he left Alex.  
  
"One down, one to go." Sam mumbled to himself as he and Tara went back for Quinn.  
  
The fire blazed around them, leaving barely enough room to walk. Parts of the building looked ready to collapse. A loud crashing noise cuased them both to jump, then look back. The doorway had fallen, leaving them trapped inside.  
  
"Great..." Tara grumbled. She looked around, remembering something. "Hey...you came though a different way, didin't you? I know you didn't use the one Alex did, becuase I was keeping my eye on it."  
  
Sam nodded, and picked up Quinn.  
  
"Yes...It's longer path, since it goes into the actual school, but there's less fire there."  
  
"Perfect. Let's go."  
  
Sam led the way, taking detours past the more dangerous areas. Eventually, they found a door they could get though, on the other side of the high school. Tara and Sam ran across the courtyard, stopping when they were far enough away. Sam placed Quinn on the grass, then turned to Tara. Tara held up a hand.  
  
"Before you say anything, this is not the end. We will be back to deal with Alex." Tara stated.  
  
Sam sighed.  
  
"Then I guess I might be back. I stopped you today, and I can do it again."  
  
Tara smirked.  
  
"So...your being here means we would have succedded. That's very...encouraging."  
  
Sam glared at her.  
  
"I bet it is...But I promise you this. I will stop you how many times nessessary. You may have won before I arrived, but that has obviously changed."  
  
Tara nods.  
  
"Then untill next we meet again. You better go check on him."  
  
Sam looked at her, then walked away. It was better to end the conversation while he still had the ability to.  
  
Just as he turned the corner, his body was suddenly surrounded by a brillent white light that faded almost as soon as it came. Sam Becket left that place and time, moving on to another.   
  
Alex stood as he only now able to. What was going on? Had that guy succeded in getting out? Then where were they? He looked around again, then saw Brandon walking back. Alex waved as Brandon neared.  
  
"What happened? Where's Tara and her brothers?"  
  
Brandon blinked, looking confused.  
  
"You mean that lady and the two guys? Yeah...they ran off after they got together again."  
  
Brandon looked at Alex, then back at the burning gym.  
  
"Alex..what happened and why are we here?"  
  
Alex blinked, and stared at Brandon.  
  
"You mean...you don't remember?"  
  
Brandon sighed.  
  
"No...the last thing I remember is the motercycle race."  
  
Alex just shook his head.  
  
"Nevermind. Let's just...go."  
  
the end  
  
Author's note:  
  
Yay! It's done! Almost took as long to finish as Green Dreams. Almost. Anyway, The first chapter of 'The Island' should be out soon, perhaps in the next few months. See you then 


End file.
